Don't Let Go
by alonia
Summary: [TRADUCTION de la fanfiction du même nom par twisting vine x] "Il ne peut pas... il a besoin d'espace. Il a besoin de mettre de l'espace entre eux. Eren est un soldat. Levi son caporal..." [POV Levi][LeviXEren]
1. Chapitre 1: Corbeau

**Auteur :** twisting_vine_x

**Anime/Manga :** Shingeki no Kyojin

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à twisting_vine_x, les personnages a Hajime Isayama. L'image aussi. J'ai seulement traduit.

**Couple :** Levi/Eren

_(L'histoire se déroule autour du livre 13, vers le chapitre 52, léger spoil au sujet de l'emplacement et des événements racontés)_

**Chapitre 1: Corbeau**

* * *

><p>Putain, Levi déteste les corbeaux.<p>

Il les déteste vraiment.

Les animaux en général? Ouais, il les aime pratiquement tous en général. Les animaux ne sont pas comme les gens. Ils ne parlent pas, ils ne sont jamais cruel, et – même si ils sont stupides – ils sont _innocemment _stupide.

Les corbeaux, cependant.. Les corbeaux sont bruyants, odieux et beaucoup trop rusé, ils ne sont _jamais_ enfermés; et ils envahissent en masse le putain de champ de bataille comme si ils étaient payés pour être là, Levi ne pourra jamais être d'accord avec ça. La perte de la vie est déjà assez horrible comme ça sans qu'un certain oiseau de l'enfer viennent faire empirer les choses.

Donc oui.. les corbeaux, il n'est vraiment pas fan.

Eren, par contre –

Eren est assis à l'extérieur sur le puits, jetant des petits morceaux de son pain au corbeau s'agitant autour de ses pieds. S'approchant d'un battement d'aile, puis sauta à nouveau vers l'arrière. Saisissant chaque morceau de pain presque avant qu'ils ne touche le sol – et Eren souriait, un peu. Levi n'a pas vu assez de ses sourires ces derniers temps, et...

Et le fait qu'il accorde de l'attention au sourire d'Eren est un signe que Levi a vraiment besoin de prendre du putain de recul.

C'est seulement que... il ne sait pas _comment_ mettre de l'espace entre eux.

Pas quand Eren le regarde comme si Levi avait décroché la lune. Pas maintenant que Eren le connaît – il sait qu'il agit comme un vieux crétin sarcastique avec un problème de nettoyage et un répertoire ô combien spirituelle de blagues de merde; il le connaît au delà du capitaine impeccable maintenant, et il regarde _encore _Levi comme si il était la plus belle chose qu'il n'est jamais vu – et Levi ne doit pas encourager cela. Il devrait se montré plus méchant, peut-être.

Cependant, il ne peut pas. Pas quand les yeux d'Eren s'illuminent lorsque Levi l'invite à dîner dans sa chambre. Pas quand Eren se promène en relaxant prêt de lui, souriant, et en répondant à ses mauvaises plaisanteries au lieu de le regarder comme un poisson hors de l'eau tout le temps. Pas quand juste le fait d'être prêt de l'enfant – ce gamin aux yeux brillants, colérique, désespèrent et putain de courageux pour lequel Levi se soucie beaucoup trop – est suffisant pour calmer son esprit. Assez pour ne pas lui faire remarqué la saleté s'accrochant aux parois du mur, et...

C'est horrible. C'est dangereux. C'est tout un univers de problèmes.

Vraiment, Levi devrait, doucement et calmement, être en train de courir dans l'autre sens.

Mais... il ne le fait pas.

Et, putain, il ne veut vraiment pas le faire.

Au lieu de ça, il aurait besoin de descendre dans cette cour et de regardé ce gamin terriblement mignon jouer avec cet horrible petit oiseau de merde. Il s'installe pour se reposer les bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre.. juste pour nettoyé.. et pour regarder. Seulement il se rend compte qu'il n'y as pas assez de distance entre eux – il se rend compte qu'il n'est, probablement, pas subtile du _tout_ – quand Eren jette le reste de son pain au corbeau puis se redresse, se tournant vers la maison pendant qu'il brosse une partie des miettes sur son pantalon et lève le regard vers lui –

Levi ne bouge pas. Eren le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Pendant un moment, tout ce qui arrive, c'est la mâchoire d'Eren qui s'entrouvre légèrement.

Puis, lentement, en hésitant, Eren lève la main. Saluant vers lui, avec un regard horriblement maladroit, un peu comme si il voulait s'enfoncer dans le sol, et – _merde__;_ Levi a sa main dans les air. Quand exactement a-t-il... Eren le dévisage un instant de plus, avant que son visage ne se divise en un sourire qui lui donne l'air véritablement _heureux;_ il est si _mignon,_ si _horriblement_ mignon... pourquoi est-ce que ça lui _arrive_.

Levi panique à l'intérieur, et met une main sur son visage.

Merde.

_Merde._

Il s'est juste pencher par la fenêtre et a regardé Eren jouer avec ce fichu _oiseau,_ et voilà que son cœur palpite tellement fortement que ça pourrait lui briser les côtes.

Il est _vraiment_ dans la merde.


	2. Chapitre 2: Chat noir

_Petit rappel, vous pouvez trouver les liens de l'histoire original sur mon profil. **Vous pouvez aussi trouver un lien pour une courte animation (totalement adorable) inspirer de cette** **histoire sur mon profil.** L'auteur de cette fiction est **twisting_vine_x**. L'histoire lui appartiens._

_(L'histoire se déroule autour du livre 13, vers le chapitre 52, léger spoil au sujet de l'emplacement et des événements racontés)_

**Chapitre 2: Chat noir**

* * *

><p>Cette fois, c'est un chat.<p>

Un putain de _chat._

Levi _aime_ les chats.

Regarder Eren jouer avec un corbeau avait été assez difficile. Comment est-il censé survivre à regarder Eren blottir un _chat?_

"Je pense qu'elle m'aime."

_Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime._ _Qui ne t'aimerait pas putain?_

Levi voudrait s'étrangler lui même.

Ils sont dans la cour, non loin de la petite maison. Eren avait erré après le petit déjeuner et Levi l'avait suivi. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se mentir à propos du pourquoi. Même si il est vrai que quelqu'un a besoin de garder un œil sur l'enfant, il sait très bien que c'est plus que cela; et la façon dont le visage d'Eren s'était illuminé en le voyant avait été assez difficile en soi. Alors trouver Eren avec un chat assis sur ses genoux est juste d'un tout nouveau niveau de concurrence déloyale. C'est excessivement_ adorable._

"Elle ne peut pas avoir été perdu longtemps. Elle est trop amicale pour ça".

Eren lève le regard pendant que ses doigts gratte l'arrière de ses oreilles. La chatte est une putain d'épave – ses côtes sont visibles, sa fourrure est sale et elle a une cicatrice sur son dos – et Eren ne réalise probablement pas a quel point son regard est suppliant. Levi respire difficilement a cause de la façon dont son cœur se serre. Il déteste être le méchant, mais – ce qu'ils ont ici, dans cette maison – ça ne durera pas éternellement. La chose à faire – pour la chatte – serait de lui trouver un propriétaire permanent.

"Oublie ça, gamin. Nous ne pouvons pas garder un chat. "

"Mais –"

Il y a un petit son de miaulement léger, pendant que la chatte – elle est noire avec une bande blanche sur le ventre et elle as de petites oreilles aux pointes blanches – lève sa tête jusqu'à frotter son nez contre le menton d'Eren. Levi est assez sûr qu'il peut réellement voir le cœur de l'enfant fondre. Il peut voir comment Eren ferme les yeux puis les rouvre.. et frotte sa main sur eux. Levi se déteste. Pourquoi est-il _toujours,_ toujours le méchant.

"Caporal. Si je prends soin d'elle - "

"Ce n'est _pas ça,_ d'accord? C'est que.. écoute, ce n'est pas une question de savoir si tu peux – "

"Je peux! Quand nous partirons d'ici, je vais lui trouver un nouveau foyer puis –"

"Et si nous sommes attaqués ou si nous devons partir au milieu de la nuit?"

"Je vais la mettre dans mon sac à dos."

_"Eren..._"

"S'il vous plaît, Caporal?"

Ça – c'est nouveau. Eren ne l'avait encore _jamais_ remis en question. À propos de rien. Jamais.

Et évidement, la première fois qu'il le fait, il fallait que ça soit au sujet d'un putain de _chat._

Levi réalise qu'il est agenouillé à côté de l'enfant seulement quand les yeux d'Eren s'élargissent. Sur ses genoux, la chatte fait un autre petit bruit doux et enjambe sur les genoux de Levi, deux petites pattes en appui contre lui, et – Levi avale, puis met une main sur sa petite tête. Il essaie d'ignorer la façon dont elle miaule et pousse contre lui. Eren semble avoir un peu plus d'espoir – ce n'est pas ce que voulait Levi.

_Merde._

"Hey, je pense qu'elle vous aime aussi."

Il semble si plein d'espoir, et si hésitant à être heureux. Il ressemble tellement a un de ces adolescents tout d'un coup; et Levi déteste son sentiment, parce que – ils _sont_ des adolescents, l'ensemble d'entre eux. Ils sont des enfants qui ont dû grandir trop vite; et Levi, aussi bien que l'un d'eux, sait ce que cela signifie. Et – C'est vrai, à un moment donné, il avait eu un chien dans la ville souterraine. Il s'était endormi blotti l'un contre l'autre pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que maintenant.

"Écoute, la meilleur chose à faire serait de lui trouver un foyer permanent. Quelqu'un qui – "

"Comment? Nous ne pouvons même pas sortir d'ici. "

"Nous pouvons si nous sommes prudents. Et – "

Avec un autre petit bruit, la chatte viens frotter son menton avec son nez, puis se tourne et remonte de nouveau sur les genou d'Eren. Puis elle se recroqueville sur ses genoux et ferme les yeux; Eren fait un petit bruit terriblement mignon qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'exister, et recommence a lui gratter derrière les oreilles en souriant d'une manière qui a fait se retourner d'un seul coup l'estomac de Levi. Il est vraiment trop vieux pour ressentir ce genre de petits papillons.

"Caporal, j'ai peut être complètement tord a ce sujet, mais je doute que ça vaille la peine de risquer notre couverture pour un chat."

"Tu es une petite merde, tu sais ça?"

"J'ai peut-être entendu ça une fois ou deux."

Et... c'est _exactement_ pourquoi Levi doit mettre de la distance entre eux. Parce qu'Eren insiste. Il devint trop familier avec lui. Il lui sourit maintenant, d'une manière qui semble un peu amusé, peut-être, et avec le regard remplis d'espoir; Levi devrait les orienter en territoire professionnelle. Il ne devrait pas encourager cette proximité.

"Nous allons la garder _jusqu'à ce que_ nous lui trouvions une vraie maison. Comprit? "

Pendant une horrible seconde, il as l'impression qu'Eren pourrait l'enlacer. Mais il ne bouge pas, puis sourit comme le putain de soleil qui se lève, et resserre la chatte – qui ne proteste pas – contre son torse.

Peut-être qu'elle a été seule depuis si longtemps que tout type de contact humain est la bienvenue.

_"Merci,_ Caporal, je vous remercie, je vais –"

"Tu est en charge de sa damné litière. Si je trouve _un seul morceau_ de merde qui traînent – "

"Vous n'allez rien trouver, je vous le promets –"

"Il vaut mieux. Et cela jusqu'à ce que – "

"Oui, je sais, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions... _merci à vous,_ caporal, merci – Es ce que je... puis-je.. Armin _aime_ les chats, il –"

"Ouais Ouais. Vas trouver tes amis ".

Levi agite sa main, alors même que son estomac se retourne. Il n'a pas vu Eren si heureux depuis... et bien... Peut-être jamais. Qui aurait su que la chatte suffirait à lui faire oublier ses malheurs pendant un moment.

Peut-être qu'elle peut faire la même chose pour tout le monde dans cette maison, aussi.

"Merci, Caporal!"

On dirait presque qu'il veut le saluer, même avec le chat dans ses bras, et même avec cet horrible sourire aveuglant – Puis il se met debout sur ses pieds, et Levi ignore ses genoux endoloris comme il se lève, aussi. Prend une profonde respiration, et regarde fixement Eren pendant qu'il s'éloigne, mais... il ne fait que quelque pas avant de s'arrêter. Il reste là, un moment, puis se retourne et marche vers Levi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tient juste en face de lui, l'air soudain embarrassé, ses yeux fixant le sol et le chat lové dans ses bras, et – putain, il est tellement _mignon_ que Levi peut réellement sentir ses dents grincé ensemble.

"Eh bien?"

"Hum, es- es ce que vous voulez, euh, vous voulez lui... donner un nom?"

_Merde._

Il semble si _sérieux,_ et le cœur de Levi est douloureux, et – la chatte miaule, pendant qu'elle joue avec la chemise d'Eren avec ses dents, puis vas enfouir son visage sous son menton – et Eren lève les yeux; et Levi ne regarde plus la chatte. Depuis quand Eren c'est-il retrouvé aussi près de lui, il n'est pas sûr, mais ils se regarde fixement l'un l'autre maintenant; la gorge de Levi se serre. Il va finir par devenir fou. Qu'est ce que ce gamin lui a _fait_.

"Caporal-l?"

_Merde._

"Lily."

Et – il était plus jeune qu'Eren quand il avait eu Lily. Douze ans, peut-être. Un enfant dans une maison pleine de monstres.

Pas étonnant qu'il se raccrochait à ce chat. Pas étonnant qu'il avait trouvé un chien dès qu'il s'était enfui.

"Lily. J'aime ce nom. "

La voix d'Eren est douce, et il la blottit contre lui à nouveau, elle ronronne, puis elle frotte son visage contre lui; et Levi... son esprit n'est plus très fonctionnel, parce qu'il s'est rapproché de l'animal pour la caresser, ses doigts sont tout près d'Eren. Il fait de son mieux pour ignorer la façon dont Eren devient complètement immobile. La gorge de Levi se serre.

«Je... quand j'étais plus jeune, je... j'avais un chien, nommé Lily."

Eren ne dit rien. Il ne semble même pas respirer.

Levi laisse tomber sa main et fait un pas en arrière.

Il doit arrêter de parler.

"Tu devrait rentrer, gamin. Vas présenter à tes amis cette petite menace poilue, et – "

"Si jamais vous... Caporal, si..."

Il s'arrête, puis mord sa lèvre inférieur. Les poumons de Levi ont cessé de fonctionner. Il voit comme Eren prend une grande respiration et tire le chat encore plus près contre lui, le regard fixé quelque part dans l'air près de l'épaule de Levi.

"Si jamais vous voulez quelqu'un à qui parler de... de quoi que ce soit. Et bien, je suis... je sais que je suis juste un gamin, mais je suis toujours là ".

Et –

Levi n'a aucune idée de quoi répondre. Son corps tout entier lui fait mal. Eren mordille sa lèvre un peu plus, puis – Il sourit à Levi, légèrement, et avec douceur, puis fait un pas en arrière. Ses joues sont roses vifs.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je- je vais aller trouver à Lily un peu de nourriture. Merci, caporal. Je vais prendre bien soin d'elle ".

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'Eren avait disparu à l'intérieur – Levi avait pu entendre des cris de joie, pendant toute la traverser à l'intérieur de la maison – Levi était toujours là, avec ses mains fermé en poings à ses côtés.

Trop proche. Il laisse Eren devenir bien trop proche de lui.


	3. Chapitre 3: Malédiction

_**Vous pouvez trouver un lien pour une courte animation (totalement adorable) inspirer de cette** **histoire sur mon profil.** L'auteur de cette fiction est **twisting_vine_x**. L'histoire lui appartiens._

_(L'histoire se déroule autour du livre 13, vers le chapitre 52, léger spoil au sujet de l'emplacement et des événements racontés)_

**Chapitre 3: Malédiction**

* * *

><p>Deux jours après que Lily soit devenu une résidente de leur maison, Levi se retrouva à nouveau avec Eren à l'extérieur, Eren était assis sur le rebord du puits et donnait de léger coups de pieds contre le sol, et Levi était appuyé contre le mur de la maison, les bras croisés pendent qu'Eren souriait, le regard fixé à Lily allonger sur l'herbe, elle se nettoyais et somnolait en ronronnent.<p>

Levi avait prévu de mettre de la distance entre eux.

C'est... oui, d'accord, c'est exactement le contraire de ce qu'il fait là.

"Eren?"

"Monsieur?"

Sans lâcher Lily du regard, cependant, il semblait tellement _heureux;_ Levi était sur le point de dire quelque chose à propos de ce qu'ils devait faire ensuite - sur les mesures qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin de prendre, si leur plan fonctionnait - mais Eren se retourna vers lui avec un sourire, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur affectueuse et ses joues étaient coloré d'un peu de rose; Levi avala, et prit une grande inspiration, puis croisa ses bras un peu plus serré contre son torse.

Il ne peut pas utiliser ce gamin comme appât. Il ne peut pas. Même si ce n'est que temporaire. Même si c'est seulement une comédie, il _ne peut pas._

Il commence à penser qu'il serra dans l'obligation de le faire, et c'est assez pour lui retourner l'estomac.

C'est _exactement_ pourquoi il ne peut pas - il a besoin d'espace. Il a besoin de mettre de l'espace entre eux. Eren est un soldat. Levi son caporal. Si il a besoin d'envoyer Eren et Historia dans un nid de guêpes, alors, c'est ce qu'il doit faire. Il _ne peut pas_ fonder ses décisions sur la façon dont il veut désespérément garder cet enfant en toute sécurité.

"Caporal?"

Espérons que cela n'arrive pas. Et si cela arrive, Levi sera là pour l'aider, à n'importe quel prix.

"Cette petite boule de peluche t'aime vraiment, pas vrai?"

"_Boule de peluche_?"

Et... Eren lui _sourit._ D'un sourire parfait. Levi peut, à peine, sentir une chaleur sur ses joues.

"_Tais_-_toi_, gamin."

"Évidement, caporal."

Insolent. Eren devient _insolent_ avec lui. Et Levi ne devrait pas vouloir désespérément voir le sourire d'Eren pour le reste de l'éternité. Il hausse les sourcils et sent son estomac se retourné quand Eren rougit puis tourne légèrement la tête, toujours avec ce sourire, les mains sur ses genou devant lui et donnant des coups de pied contre le sol à nouveau, et... cet adolescent est l'espoir de l'humanité, Levi ne sait pas, encore, comment il va protéger Eren de tout les cauchemars que le monde lui réserve.

Son estomac le fait souffrir.

Dans l'herbe, Lily miaule vers eux, un peu de terre sur son nez; Eren rit - tout doucement - mais c'est suffisant. Levi sait... sait qu'il ne devrait pas... mais, juste pour cette fois, pendant que le soleil brille sur eux, que le maudit chat miaule et pendant qu'Eren semble si _heureux,_ pour cette fois... Levi aimerait en faire partie.

Il veut ce moment. Peut être qu'il en a besoin. Cela vas probablement juste faire en sorte qu'Eren l'idolâtre un peu moins – Levi devrait aller à l'intérieur au lieu de cela – mais il ne peut tout simplement pas.

"Pousse-toi un peu."

"Caporal-l?"

"Tu monopolise le soleil."

Et c'est vrai, d'une certaine manière. L'endroit, contre la maison, où se trouve Levi est à l'ombre, mais... c'est une excuse mince comme du papier, il serait vraiment reconnaissants si Eren ne voyait pas à travers. Eren semble bouche bée, l'air plus qu'un peu surpris; il avale visiblement, puis il se déplace légèrement, laissant suffisamment de place pour que Levi puisse le rejoindre sur le côté du puits. Il est prudent et s'assure qu'ils ne se touchent pas, en laissant suffisamment d'espace entre lui et Eren.

"Détend-toi, gamin. Je ne vais pas te mordre. "

"Je s-sais. Je... c'est juste – "

"Je peux toujours partir, si ma présence est si horriblement offensante pour –"

_"Non, _non ce n'est p-pas ce que –"

"Tu ne m'as pas encore fait descendre de ce pied d'estrade, n'est-ce pas?"

"Caporal?"

"Moi. Je te rend nerveux, même maintenant. Tu peux arrêter ça à n'importe quel moment, tu sais. "

A leurs pieds, Lily miaule à nouveau, se lève et saute jusqu'à ce que ses petites pattes soit contre les tibias de Levi. Même à travers la façon dont son cœur claque - _pourquoi_ a-t-il fait cela; pourquoi est-il en train de faire le _contraire_ de ce qu'il doit faire, soit de mettre de l'espace entre eux - il sent une vague de satisfaction, et se penche pour prendre le chat. Il termine avec Lily assis sur ses genoux, Eren mord sa lèvre et regarde vers le sol, et... Levi avait commencé cette conversation de merde, mais il ne sait pas très bien quoi dire, maintenant.

C'est une sacrée bonne chose qu'il puisse gratté l'arrière des oreilles du chat. C'est une distraction bienvenue, au moins.

"Je... cela fait longtemps que je ne vous est plus mis sur un pied d'estrade, caporal."

Et... ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il se rend compte que leurs coudes se touchent. Levi aurait dû porter des manches longues. Eren n'aurait pas dû rouler les siennes. Et depuis quand Eren avait-il cessé de l'idolâtrer?

"Ah bon?"

"J'ai juste.. je pense toujours que vous êtes... Eh bien, vous êtes incroyable, et... et, évidement, je vous suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde, mais... vous êtes un être humain, vous n'êtes pas parfait, et j'ai enfin comprit, si cela peut vous rassurer".

Et... cela ne le rassure pas.

Cela le rassure _beaucoup._

Levi n'a jamais voulu être idolâtré. Il n'a jamais voulu être l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Il n'a jamais voulu qu'un adolescent aux yeux brillant le regarde comme si il était la lune et les étoiles sans vraiment le voir, et – _je vous suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde__;_ oh, bordel de merde. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça non plus.

"Caporal?"

Levi n'est pas sûr quel expression son visage aborde. Il laisse Lily sauter de ses genoux, dans l'herbe, et se lève.

"Assure-toi qu'elle a de la nourriture ce soir."

"Je... bien sûr, je..."

"Et de l'eau. Et une litière propre. "

"Caporal – "

Levi ne reste pas pour l'écouter.

Il retourne à l'intérieur, et il laisse Eren assit seul sous le soleil, et – putain_,_ c'est un connard.

C'est un connard et un lâche, il est un caporal militaire de trente-quatre ans qui veut baiser son subordonné adolescent; et il fuit comme un _lâche._ Fuir ; il sait qu'Eren vas simplement penser que Levi est énigmatique, ou illisible, ou de mauvaise humeur, ou – il ne pourra pas deviner qu'il as perturbé Levi d'une manière que personne d'autre n'a jamais fait, depuis aussi loin que Levi se souviens.

_Je vous suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde._

Levi avance aussi loin qu'il le peut derrière la porte avant de s'arrêter puis appuie son front contre la paroi froide.

Assez. C'est... c'est déjà trop. Plus que suffisant.

Levi ne sera pas un salaud à ce sujet, parce que l'enfant ne mérite pas ça; alors il _va_ commencer à travailler à mettre un peu d'espace entre eux. Il vas ignore la façon dont son cœur se serre à cette pensée.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Eren devenir si proche.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, il se réveille - il n'est même pas sûr quand a-t-il réussi à s'endormir - avec la bouche fantomatique d'Eren pressé contre la sienne, et avec ses mains emmêlé dans les couverture au lieu des cheveux d'Eren.<p>

Allongé là avec seulement un pantalon, son cœur palpite dans sa poitrine, puis il frotte un bras sur ses yeux, et roule sur son lit. Ses genoux ne sont pas stables et son visage est vidé de toute expression; il glisse dans ses pantoufles et enroule sa robe de chambre serré autour de lui, puis traverse la pièce et vas éclabousser de l'eau sur son visage.

Il finit par se pencher sur le bassin avec ses mains s'agrippant à la table.

Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas se regarder dans le miroir, parce qu'il n'aime vraiment pas ce qu'il y voit.

C'est horrible.

C'est horrible et vraiment inappropriée, et il se sent un peu malade, même. Eren a la moitié de son âge, et Levi est son caporal... et Eren le suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde, apparemment.

Prenant une grande respiration, Levi se redresse - essuie un chiffon sur son visage, sans se regarder dans le miroir - puis enroule sa robe de chambre serré autour de lui. Il ne peut pas rester ici et regarder le plafond toute la nuit. Certains soirs, il le peut. Il a dû apprendre à vivre avec, car il semble que c'est sa malédiction de ne jamais pouvoir dormir toute la nuit, mais... pas ce soir. Ce soir, c'est trop douloureux, il a besoin de sortir.

* * *

><p>Laisser sa chambre était une erreur.<p>

Il s'en rend compte à la seconde où il entre dans la cuisine et trouve Eren assis sur le sol avec son visage enfouit dans ses mains.

Pour l'instant, tout semble aller encore.

Puis, Levi prend une grande respiration et avance dans la pièce.

Eren est penché contre le mur, les jambes croisées devant lui, et il as son visage dans ses paumes. Il ne semble même pas l'entendre, ce qui - c'est déconcertant, et ils vont avoir à en parler plus tard, mais pour l'instant - sa poitrine deviens douloureuse, et il s'accroupit devant Eren.

Levi n'est pas stupide. Eren a vécu plus de traumatisme que quiconque ne devrait jamais avoir à expérimenter. Levi comprend. Plus d'une nuit, dans sa vie, il s'est retrouvé recroquevillé en boule dans son lit.

"Eren".

Il murmure à peine, mais Eren sursaute tellement que c'est un miracle qu'il ne se blesse pas. Il as relever sa tête - ses yeux sont larges et humide, des larmes tombe sur son visage - et il regarde Levi, avant d'essayer de se remettre sur ses jambes, il semble si fragile, c'est un miracle qu'il parvient même à bouger, et... Levi se sent malade, et ses mains se retrouve sur les genoux d'Eren, pour l'arrêter de se déplacer; Eren le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se détendre et de glisser vers le bas, une nouvelle vague de larmes se répand sur ses joues. Il baisse la tête et regarde fixement le sol; et Levi se rend compte qu'il est en train de repousser les cheveux de son visage quand Eren retiens un souffle; Levi ne peut plus respirer.

"... Caporal?"

C'est à peine audible. Les yeux d'Eren sont de la taille de deux soucoupes, et les doigts de Levi sont encore sur sa joue.

Soigneusement, lentement, Levi retire sa main, mais il ne bouge pas de sa position accroupie.

"Mauvaise n-nuit, gamin?"

_Merde._

Il ne s'est même pas reconnu lui-même.

Eren met une main sur sa joue, là où Levi avait posé la sienne, et... peut-être que Levi avait été un idiot. Peut-être que cela n'était pas seulement un culte du héros avec un soupçon de peur. Peut-être que Levi avait été aveugle à ce sujet.

"Vous ..."

La bouche d'Eren reste légèrement _entrouverte_. Il pourrait paraître ridicule.

Il ne l'est pas.

Mais pourquoi, bordel de merde, Levi ne dit-il rien.

"Caporal ..."

Le clair de lune est suffisamment lumineux à travers la fenêtre pour que Levi puisse voir chaque lueur d'expression. Il peut voir la façon dont Eren semble paniqué, puis frustré, et, mon dieu, ce gamin a été comme ça depuis le début, montrant chaque émotion comme un livre ouvert, et Levi a vraiment besoin de_ s'éloigner,_ mais... la main d'Eren viens entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, serré et tremblante; et le cœur de Levi fait mal.

Il a besoin de dire non.

Il doit lui dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas.

Il se sent un peu faible et son cœur palpite et... _comment avait-il manqué ça._

Peut-être que ça a toujours été là, et il n'avait pas voulu le voir.

"Levi ..."

Levi ne dit pas non. Il ne peut pas, sa gorge est bien trop serré. Il sursaute un peu, quand Eren se déplace plus près, et... Eren hésite, puis prend une profonde respiration et serre les lèvres, et... attentivement, lentement, se rapproche de lui, sa joue venant se poser sur l'épaule de Levi... il frissonne quand Levi enroule ses bras autour de lui et baisse ses genoux, tirant Eren aussi serré qu'il le peut pendant qu'Eren s'accroche fermement à lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Levi ne peut pas parler.

Peut à peine respirer.

Eren, pour sa part, tremble, très légèrement, dans les bras de Levi; et Levi se demande, depuis combien de temps Eren voulait cela. Il ferme les yeux et avale puis enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Eren.

Ils ne devraient pas faire cela. Il y a tellement de raisons pour lesquelles ils ne devraient pas faire cela.

Mais... avec Eren recroquevillé contre lui, il n'arrive pas à s'en préoccuper. Il verra à ça plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il veut tout simplement rester assit ici sur ce plancher merdique et s'accrocher à Eren jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Fin-<em>**


End file.
